Purpose of this study is to write a monograph that will be devoted primarely to the clinical aspects of bone and joint damage caused during the course of therapeutical treatment of tumors (benign and malignant) by various sources and methods of radiation therapy. At the present time there is no monograph overviewing the whole field. The monograph will cover skeleton injuries associated with the treatment of hypophyseal tumors, skin and oral cavity tumors, breast, larynx and lung tumors, tumors of the esophagus and the uterus etc. This work will be based on the original observations of thousands of patients, will include statistical data and will be illustrated by typical x-ray pictures.